Ultimatrix (Brandon 10)
'This Ultimatrix '''is a DNA storing device used in Brandon 10. Appearance In Alien Force, The Ultimatrix was a red, later green and black, gauntlet-like device. It has a grey dial with the Ultimatrix symbol on its plate; this is located at the front end of the Ultimatrix. At the shaft, there is a grey, square interface in the center of it. Located at the bottom of the base, at the right side, is a small, green activation button in a circular area. Four tubes come from the interface and round itself around to the bottom of the Ultimatrix; DNA is seen flowing through the tubes. In Ultimate Hero, The Ultimatrix has the same appearance as in ''Alien Force. History Origin After the events taken place in Brandon 10 vs the Conqueror, Brandon attempted to repair the Original Omnitrix. After little to no success, he decided to start from scratch and create a new Omnitrix. He then managed to create an Omnitrix Core and placed it into a pod and sent it into space to collect new DNA samples. However, there was a malfunction with the New Omnitrix and it ended up destroying a whole galaxy. Afterwards, it entered a rift and vanished from time and space. Alien Force Years later, the pod re-appeared on the planet Enginona. Its expelling radiation grew the attention of multiple aliens and people including the Electrons and The Conqueror. Brandon and his team attempted to get to it first but the Conqueror succeeded. However, Celida had taken the Omnitrix Core and divided it into four pieces and scattered them throughout time and space. The Conqueror managed to gather all of the pieces and, with the help of Brandon's Clone, assembled the pieces to recreate the New Omnitrix. Brandon's Clone then utilized it and reprogrammed it so that it would be up to date with the available transformations. However, the previous transformations were still locked in this matrix so the clone added in a new feature which gave him the ability to evolve an alien form. He then embarked to eliminate Brandon's allies in order to lure him, unprotected, to them. When The Conqueror locked Nodnarb away, they both worked on customizing the New Omnitrix's preferences. During the time, Brandon's Clone, now known as Nodnarb, was able to unlock previous transformations in the new Omnitrix but it then became defective and unable to transform him. Brandon then reset the, now named, Ultimatrix which removed itself from Nodnarb whom gave it to Brandon so he can defeat the Mutants Conqueror. When Brandon sacrificed the Omnitrix again, it gave the Ultimatrix full accessibility and Brandon used it as a replacement. Ultimate Hero A year after the destruction of the Omnitrix, Brandon uses the Ultimatrix in order to escape unwanted attention when his secret gets known to the public. Brandon later uses the Ultimatrix to break into a military base and fight a sentient DNA creature known as DNA X however DNA X had caused genetic interference with the Ultimatrix causing it to not function. Fortunately, the Ultimatrix performed a full reset which not only overwrote the functionality but the entire programming. This changed the voice interface into a robotic female voice instead of Brandon's voice. The Ultimatrix was then used to scan Poseidon's DNA into the Ultimatrix Data Banks for later use. After the battle, Brandon tracks down DNA X who is planning on escaping the base but Brandon stops him only for DNA X to interact with the Ultimatrix. This caused a genetic connection between the two like an unintentional exchange; the Ultimatrix absorbed a sample of DNA X while DNA X, himself, assimilated Brandon's DNA. Afterwards, James Tompkins, a young scientist and newly acquired fan/friend of Brandon, hacked into the Ultimatrix in order to access the DNA X Sample which revealed multiple DNA samples within the DNA sample. The Ultimatrix then acquired all of the samples within that one sample until there wasn't enough space. This caused an overload in the system which caused the Ultimatrix to not work as efficiently which called for a recommended release of energy. When Brandon accepted the recommendation from the Ultimatrix, the Ultimatrix burned the DNA samples recently acquired and released them as energy signatures shortly absorbed by an alien prisoner known as The Great One. The Ultimatrix then restored some DNA samples afterwards. Sometime later, DNA X sends Brandon coordinates to its location using its connection to the Ultimatrix. After Brandon helps DNA X and saves Florida, DNA X gives Brandon a genetic equation and installs it into the Ultimatrix in case anything were to happen to DNA X. Later on, Brandon activated the Ultimatrix's locking procedure in order to transform into 10 X. A while after The Ultimate Enemy, Khan, the one who kidnapped and experimented on DNA X, returns and absorbs the Ultimatrix while Brandon is in alien form using a gem that he stole from Atlantis which mutates him. This doesn't seem to affect the Ultimatrix as much however. Later on, the Pyramids of Egypt has a energy that tampers with the Ultimatrix from the spaceship lying underneath. Afterwards, Brandon and the team go to a facility in Bellwood and encounter creatures from the second dimension. The Ultimatrix absorbs the genetic structure of the creatures but fails to identity a DNA sample possibly because they aren't life forms of the same plane of reality however, the Ultimatrix unlocks a form with similar properties. In his next adventure, Brandon uses the Ultimatrix to cure some hibernating Zonarians. After that, Ravolt the Consumer was drawn to the Ultimatrix and attempted to feed off on its unnatural energy in New York City however, almost as in self defense, the Ultimatrix short circuited and fired a scanning beam which harmed Ravolt. Afterwards, the Ultimatrix was affected by the magic in New Orleans which caused its first accidental transformation. After a couple of adventures, Brandon traveled to Mount Everest to save his friends by training through the mountain's hidden obstacle course which was surrounded by a force field that tampered with the Ultimatrix, rendering it useless, for transforming at least. In The Three Brandons, Brandon encounters his dimensional counterparts again however they were "rebooted" with their dimensions as well as their Omnitrixes; giving them Ultimatrixes instead. In The Ultimate Pollution, the Ultimatrix was affected by solar flares, causing it not to function at its fullest capacity. In Ultimate Conquest, the Ultimatrix was affected by Nomad's portals making it difficult to asimulate his DNA which caused multiple accidental transformations. When it finally did, it provided a new alien form for use. Afterwards, Brandon had encountered an alien girl named Ja'Nene with psychic abilities. At one point, she had touched the Ultimatrix causing it to power down. Because of this interaction, the Ultimatrix became semi-sentient however this wasn't acknowledged until later on when a parasite entered the Ultimatrix and started overwriting its systems. With the self-destruct feature under its control, Brandon had no other option but to travel into the Ultimatrix and physically remove the parasite himself. Once inside, Brandon met with the Ultimatrix Interface, a physical hologram that Brandon could interact with. The Ultimatrix guided Brandon to the parasite and gave details about her systems while explaining her feelings to her user. The parasite however deleted the Interface but was defeated by Brandon using the Ultimatrix data banks, overloading his brain with information. Using the same information, Brandon was able to recreate the Interface before leaving the Ultimatrix. In a later adventure, Brandon was transported to an intergalactic racing track where he must race to survive. One of the stages in the race was on a planet in the Grak System which contained dangerous solar storms which, of course, affected the Ultimatrix from functioning on that planet. When a mysterious planet was set to collide with the Earth, Brandon and his team landed on the planet to investigate. Brandon discovered a cloning chamber which contained a kidnapped Sarah within. He attempted to deactivate the chamber which ended up absorbing his DNA and the DNA from the Ultimatrix, creating a clone later named Lucy. Usage The Ultimatrix is used to transform its user into a variety of different alien species. It can also scan for DNA and accept codes and voice commands. The Ultimatrix is also used to store DNA that is collected which is used for transformations. Functions Features *Basic Transformations *Scanner *Communications *Navigations *Data Storage *Ultimate Evolution Aliens See Wiki Codon Stream Codes Appearances Alien Force *The Ultimate Device (First Appearance) *Key of Time *Gate in Space *Secret of the Swamp *Race to the Core *The Final Fight Part 1 *The Final Fight Part 2 Ultimate Hero The Ultimatrix will appear in all episodes. Video Games *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey Online Games *Critical Crisis *Brandon 10: The Ultimate Adventure Specials *Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest Trivia *The Ultimatrix was created by Brandon **However it was completed and exceeded by Nodnarb. *The Ultimatrix was originally called The New Omnitrix. *The name Ultimatrix comes from Nodnarb's name for it, Ultimate Omnitrix. However, Brandon thought the name was boring and changed it to Ultimatrix by combining the words "Ultimate Omnitrix" together. *Despite making its first appearance in The Ultimate Device, the Ultimatrix technically first appeared in The Final Fight Part 1 as that is the episode in which it was assembled and finished. *The Ultimatrix has the ability to evolve alien transformations unlike its predecessor. *When designing the Ultimatrix, the tubes were added as a reference to The Original Series Omnitrix. *The Ultimatrix has the same clothing protocols as the Omnitrix as seen in Cold Front. *As seen in The Ultimate Enemy, The Ultimatrix has a tenth set of aliens whom have powerful abilities. **In order to access these aliens, the prints of all the members of the team must be placed on the face plate followed by the passcode: "It's Hero Time" *In The Ultimate Pollution, it is revealed that the Ultimatrix is affected by solar flares and solar storms. Gallery TFFBrandon.png|Brandon with the Ultimatrix in The Final Fight Part 2 Ultimatrix Concept Art.png|Ultimatrix Concept Art Category:Technology Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Omnitrixes Category:The New Omnitrix Arc Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10 Technology Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:Objects